


shadowbox

by belialsmeat



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Broken Bones, Budding Love, F/F, Healing, can be read as kinda creepy and misery esque but i meant it to be cute i promise, nurse fluttershy is best nurse, pinning bugs if that bothers anyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belialsmeat/pseuds/belialsmeat
Summary: fluttershy has loved to collect interesting things her whole life. one day she finds the best treasure of them all, handed to her on a silver platter.
Relationships: Rainbow Dash/Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Kudos: 13





	shadowbox

**Author's Note:**

> OK SO this is full of redesigns and headcanons. ONE: flutters is tall n lanky. TWO: she has freckles. THREE: dashie has feathering on her hooves.

Ever since Fluttershy was a filly, she liked to collect things

It started with pinning butterflies. She loved butterflies. She was fascinated by their beauty, their fragility. How something so small and frail was able to survive flying through the air when even she, a full grown pony, would get a little battered by the wind sometimes, amazed her.

She progressed from butterflies to any pretty bug she would find. She picked them up carefully, took them back to her house and pinned them up in shadowboxes.

She became quietly obsessed with beauty.

She began to collect things like feathers, clumps of fur, or bones she would find that caught her eye. Keeping each pretty little thing in a box. The most special pieces got a shadowbox on her wall. Though, most of her pieces were special. 

None were as special, however, as her pegasus feather. She had found it one day, years ago. It was a vibrant cyan color. She kept it in an ornately designed shadowbox, decorated with filigree and little painted clouds. She kept it right above her mantle. She always swore she would find who it belonged to, but she lived in Ponyville, where there weren't nearly as many pegasi, so the thought drifted to the back of her mind and she lived a quiet life, content to fawn over her singular feather.

The day her life began to shift, the day her quiet fascination with beauty would suddenly become very loud, came about unexpectedly. Fluttershy was on her way home from running errands, when she heard a pained groan from the woods. Her eyes went wide as she got low to the ground, slinking tentatively into the brush.

"Uhm, h-hello?" She called out.

"H- uh, hey! Can you-" the voice was cut off by a yelp of pain.

Fluttershy stood up a little and continued into the woods, until she came upon...her.

The most beautiful pony she had ever seen.

Her hair was choppy and fluffy, all the colors of the rainbow. Her eyes were a gorgeous pink. She had a little feathering around her hooves. And her fur and feathers…

"It's you," Fluttershy muttered under her breath.

Her fur and feathers were the most beautiful bright cyan. The same cyan as Fluttershy's most prized possession.

She was so enthralled in the sheer beauty of the mare before her that she didn't notice her other wing, which was bent and twisted every which way.

"Uh, hey!" The cyan pegasus said, a little forced through her teeth due to pain. "Can I maybe, have some help? I took a hell of a fall and-"

"Oh!" Fluttershy mentally scolded herself for neglecting to notice that such a beautiful specimen was in pain, and her freckled cheeks flushed. "O-of course! Come on, I'll fix you up." She walked over to the mare and propped her up, one foreleg over her shoulders, and helped her limp back to Fluttershy's house.

"So uhm…what's your name?" The cyan mare asked.

"It's...Fluttershy."

"I'm Rainbow Dash," she said with a grin. "And boy, am I glad you happened to be passing by!"

"What...what did you do that ended up with you crashed in the forest alone?"

"Well, erm." Dash blushed in embarrassment. "I might have maybe been egging this guy on, and he might have maybe slammed into me, which might have maybe caused me to fall and crash."

"Should you maybe have been more careful?" Fluttershy smirked a little as her house came into view.

"Uh. Possibly."

"We're here," she said as she pushed open the door and helped Dash inside. "Welcome to my home.."

"It's...cozy," Dash said, very obviously looking at Fluttershy's expansive collection hung on the walls.

"Sorry about the decor...I'm a bit of a hoarder," Fluttershy mumbled, picking at the floor with her hoof before leading Dash to sit on the couch. "No, it's okay, I think it's..kinda neat. I dig it…" Dash looked around as she sat, then stopped when she saw the mantel. "Uh, is that...mine?"

"Oop- uh, yeah, um…" Fluttershy stammered. "That's- I found it when I was younger and thought it was so pretty, so I kept it, and it's been my favorite since I found it, and I always wanted to meet the pony it belonged to, but I gave up because I never get to go to Cloudsdale, and I've already met all the pegasi here, and…." she sighed. "And I'm rambling."

Dash nodded slowly, processing her words, before busting out into laughter. "Oh…that's so awesome!! It's like we were destined to meet or something!"

Fluttershy laughed a little too. "Yeah...maybe we were!"

Dash leaned back onto the couch, then winced as she bumped her wing. "Oww...I almost forgot about that."

"Oh yeah!" Fluttershy began trotting towards the hallway. "I have some first-aid-y stuff, I'll get you patched up just right. Follow me." 

Dash stood and hobbled after Fluttershy, into the back of the house and to her bedroom.

It was cozy, the walls covered in particularly beautiful butterflies.

"Hop up." Fluttershy patted the bed with her hoof. "I'll be right back." She turned and walked back into the hallway. Dash crawled up into the bed and laid down on her tummy, sprawling her limbs out as much as she could. She sighed. The bed was soft and inviting, and the sheets were silky. 

When Fluttershy returned, she was carrying a large case in her mouth. She got onto the bed next to Dash and set it down then opened it up. 

"Lemme see your hurt leg."

Dash held out her foreleg, wincing.

"Does this hurt?" Fluttershy asked, prodding the leg.

"Not...too bad, mostly when I move it.."

"It's probably not broken then...good!" Fluttershy reached in the case for her supplies, then began splinting Dash's leg. Dash was mesmerized with how quickly, yet gently Fluttershy worked. Her hooves were very deft.

"You're good at that," Dash mumbled.

Fluttershy raised her eyebrows, her cheeks flushing again. "Oh...thank you," she turned her head a little, long pink mane falling into her face, only to be brushed away by a hoof.

Dash stared at her for a moment, then smiled wide. Her smile fell shortly though, as she realized her wing was probably broken. 

"Okay...this one is going to hurt…" Fluttershy apologized profusely, then started to set Dash's wing with a splint. Rainbow Dash flattened her ears and gritted her teeth, tears staining her cheeks. 

Time dragged on, and after what felt like hours (but in reality was minutes), finally, Fluttershy was done.

"There. That wasn't so bad," she said with a smile, reaching one of her lanky forelegs out to ruffle Rainbow Dash's mane. Dash subtly leaned into the touch, appreciating the gentleness after the pain. "Can I get you anything? A glass of water?"

"Water would be nice," Dash said, relaxing into the bed.

Fluttershy smiled and hopped down. "You stay right here." She packed up her first aid kit and toted it off into the hallway.

Rainbow Dash sighed and slowly turned over to lay on her good side. Her mind would normally be racing in a situation like this, but she was oddly calm. Maybe it was Fluttershy's kindness and warmth that was keeping her from completely and totally losing her mind.

She was dragged out of her thoughts by fluttershy setting a glass on the nightstand. 

"Here you go," she said softly, her voice warm. "It's getting late. You should rest."

"Where will you sleep?" Dash asked, concern edging into her voice.

"I can sleep on the couch, it's okay!" Fluttershy said cheerfully. She leaned over again and patted Dash on the head. "Goodnight, Rainbow Dash."

"Goodnight, Fluttershy."

As Fluttershy trotted off into the main room of the house, her chest felt warm. She had finally found her treasure.


End file.
